


Acting On What The Heart Wants

by Blujayalexander



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fake Relationship, M/M, Musicals, Other, Trust Issues, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blujayalexander/pseuds/Blujayalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when to lead males who know each other socially are asked to take part in the west ends first miscast. an idea brought over from Broadway to raise money, will they actually get on when forced to work together or will they end up hating each other even more thanks to vicious rumours that are spread about both of them. Can they really deny their instincts or will they act upon what their heart wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Instrumentals

Dan Howell was you fairly normal guy, well normal if you counted the fact he lived and breathed musical theatre some may say it was even in his blood. Ever since he'd left school and gone straight into amateure productions he'd slowly made a name for himself and since the age of twenty he'd been starting on the west end taking on a wide range of roles and challenging himself to push his vocal and dancing skills to the next level. He was on everyone's want list. His family however had other views they looked down on what he did calling it _a homosexual art_. His family were strict Catholics and hated anything that went against their views on th world. Somehow Dan had always managed to disappoint them anyway . And that is why when a role he knew would really get to them came up he took it , mostly because he was rebelling against religion with it, Elder Price in the Book of Mormon a role he'd longed to play. He knew it would be fun to mock religion and his parents had said they would never come to see another of his shows as his mind had been corrupted by the land of theatre and that suited him just fine. It was while in rehearsals one day he was asked if he would mind taking part in miscast after hearing about what it was and the charity's the money raised would be going to he agreed , it only made it more exciting when he found out his _~~girlfriend~~_ Carrie, had agreed to do it as well. The rehearsals would be interesting as not all the miscast people would be their at the same time until the night of the perforce. Someone he wasn't looking forward to meeting was Phil Lester, another up and coming Actor who had , had his fair share of bad press, but Carrie seamed to like him for some reason so Dan had kept his amniosity hidden deep inside.

Now Phil Lester was far from normal he'd never really know what he'd wanted to do with his life starting off as getting a degree in English then production before he had found his love for theatre , for some reason as soon as he was on the stage all the fear disappeared from him, like it was where he was meant to be, a few small shows then he was spotted and landed his first west end role, his current one playing the phantom , in the phantom of the opera was only his third official west end role due to some personal problems he'd faced. He had found it hard to return to the stage both times he'd taken a brake but now he was back with more passion than ever, his mind strong and firm, and able to show the world he wasn't one to run and hide and wanted to inspire his fans to just get back up again each time they hit a hurdle. Being asked to do miscast was something of a shock after all he'd been off the circuit a while but he agreed , knowing the perfect song to sing, and the was only one person he could go to for advice on it. A friend who'd song it many times drawing on emotions , Carrie, the only problem was her boyfriend had a reputation for being jealous and over protective. He just hoped for the sake of rasing money for charity they would all be able to get along.


	2. Put on your dancing shoes and sing the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of miscast start there reversals, with not everyone singing from the same sheet how will the production survive and are some of the tensions about to spoil what seams like a perfect relationship.

_" I don't see why your helping him....it's not like he's new to this , he knows better than anyone else how to sing"_ it was the third time Dan has asked the same thing , or more like stated the same thing at his so called girlfriend Carrie. And she was starting to get annoyed at his constant disregard to the fact that if she helped Phil it would be more beneficial for eveyone involved in miscast because it would help them raise more money for the charity's , quite a few of them where close to both their hearts. She sighed softly as she tried to reason with him again _" Because if I help him, it will help us raise more money , and I don't know what the big issue is anyway .... It's not like he's going to try and steal me or anything , he's out as gay and has no interest in females , the last I heard he'd given up on relationships"_. Now what Carrie was saying was true , Phil had sworn of relationships and had chosen to focus on his career instead. Not many young men in their twenties would do that. Dan sighed giving up on the argument and opened to door to the rehearsal space _" fine but don't blame me when his bad luck starts rubbing off on you"_. What seamed like a normal disagreement between a couple was far from a normal disagreement. See they weren't a normal couple. Not that the rest of the world knew, they quickly fell into normal couple mode the moment they stepped into the room, settling themselves into chairs next to each other, waiting for the others to arrive.

Phil arrived not much after , lost in the music he was listing to trying to get himself in the moment for his preformance he was sure he as going to mess it up, having to draw on his own heart brake wasn't going to be easy but it's what the song he was doing called for , bringing up all the pain and fear about love. Something he knew all to well. He settled down on a chair and offered a warm smile to Carrie , only to be greated by a scowl from Dan, he'd only met the guy in passing at a few events suck as the Olivier awards and west end live so he had no idea what he'd done to upset him, or cause such a distaine, but it was something he was going to have to deal with. Phil hated having people dislike him but he didn't blame them not with the rumours going around about him. They were mostly fictional a few had truths to them , and most of them, started by people he'd once counted as friends who sadly he no longer trusted, in fact trust was something Phil had for hardly anyone. He was about to go say hi to Carrie when the director walked in, or should that be flounced in and announced they would be doing a dance and vocal warm up first. 

After the warm up was over , everyone settle down and the first run through of songs took place no costumes no moving just singing from the seats they where in, the stories of why the songs not discussed but the tensions between Dan, Carrie and Phil was threatening to spill out. Sensing an uneasy atmosphere the director called a break for air and light refreshments before saying they would be working on on of the two group numbers once everyone returned and he'd like it if everyone could at least pretend to get on. But for some people im the room that would be easier said than done.


End file.
